Reflejos
by Meroko-Yui1
Summary: es del capitulo del festival donde Sakura invita a Shaoran n-n mi primer fic se nota xD ja jaa Revieeeewwsssss Plllzzz!


**Reflejos **

Pequeño muy pequeño fic S/S nn

**_By_****_: Meroko Yui_**

" " dialogos

interrupciones de mua xD

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo******

Sakura se miró al espejo y vio que sus ojos ya no lucían esa tristeza que la había acompañado los dias anteriores. Hasta su alma estaba mas descansada, permitiéndole respirar con más alivio. El dia anterior Yukito le habia dado a entender que ella lo queria de la misma manera que queria a su padre, un cariño paternal que habia crecido con los años que lo conocía. Sakura entendió que era ese sentimiento de admiración, y no de amor lo que sentía.

Tomo el pañuelo de Shaoran, abriéndolo cuidadosamente y sonrio. Su amigo Shaoran había sido un gran apoyo el dia de ayer, porque a él le contó lo que había pasado con Yukito. Todavía no sabía porqué le habia dicho a Shaoran y no a Tomoyo, que era su mejor amiga. Ahora Shaoran le había demostrado que él también se había transformado en su amigo, en quien podía confiar y que prestaba un hombro para llorar cuando era necesario.

Esa sensación de bienestar y calidez en los brazos de su amigo no se le olvidaría fácilmente. Tenia que encontrar una manera de agradecerle ese gesto.

El chico de cabello castaño no había pasado tan buena noche como Sakura. Llegó a la primaria temprano porque no podía dormir más. Ese ángel de ojos verdes interrumpía su sueño. Su corazón todavía saltaba cuando recordaba que la habia tenido en sus brazos, había olido el aroma dulce de su cabellera suave. Ya no tenía dudas de que estaba enamorado de ella.

- "Buenos dias Shaoran!!" – dijo Sakura entrando con una sonrisa al salon.

- "Buenos dias Sakura"- respondio Li.

Sakura camino cargando un ramo de flores rosas. Shaoran estaba muy rojo al ver que Sakura sonreía igual que antes, ya no estaba triste. Entonces el tambien sonrió. Sakura en ese momento se acerca.

- "Tienes algo que hace el domingo?"

- "Y-Y.. Yo s-sí, digo n.. sí.".– el pobre chico estaba muy nervioso al tener su rostro tan cerca. Parecía que su corazón se dispararía por su pecho si no se alejaba rapido.

- "Sí? Qué lastima queria invitarte a que fuéramos al Festival"

Al ver el rostro desilusionado de ella, Shaoran niega fuertemente con la cabeza y casi grita que no tiene nada que hacer el domingo y estaba libre.

- "De verdad? que bueno!!"!- Sakura da un salto. –"Entonces el domingo a las seis, de acuerdo?"

Shaoran se sonrojó más cuando tuvo que unir su dedo al de Sakura para hacer la típica promesa del dedo chiquito. Ya estaba que echaba humos por las orejas.

Entonces llegó Eriol y Sakura lo saludó igual de amable. Shaoran la miraba un poco preocupado, porque habia cambiado mucho a como estaba ayer. Se habira olvidado ya de Yukito como ella decia?

- "Sakura ha vuelto a ser la de antes" –dijo Eriol, que estaba a su lado.

- "Ah! S-si" –dijo Shaoran sorprendido porque no habia sentido al inglés cerca.

- "Todo gracias a ti Li."

Shaoran volvió a sonrojarse mucho mientras decía que él no habia hecho nada. Pero no era tan así. Gracias a su ayuda Sakura se encontraba mucho mejor, sabiendo que como Shaoran habia dicho encontraría a esa persona especial algún día.

Al fin llego el domingo y Shaoran llego antes de lo planeado. Estaba preocupado porque Sakura no se veía bien toda esa semana de clase. Parecia que tenia sueño y se quedaba dormida, sobretodo en clase de matemáticas e historia no la culpo XD

- "Shaoran? Pero que haces aquí es muy temprano? Quedamos que era a las seis"- dijo Sakura cuando fue a abir la puerta.

- "s-sí así era.. p-pero tú..- dijo Shaoran . bajó la cabeza con las mejilla sonrojadas.

- "Te preocupaste por mí cierto?"

Li asintió y Sakura sonrió dulcemente dándole las gracias.

Justo habia llegado cuando ella terminaba la bufanda. Esa era la razón porque había dormido poco, porque había tejido una bufando color verde con líneas rojas para su amigo, a modo de agradecimiento. Como en el dia no tenia tiempo solo podía tejerla en la noche. Ademas de que su amigo no le gustaba el frío y esa tarde soplaba un viento algo helado.

Los dos iban muy callados, cada uno pensando cosas del otro. Hasta que Sakura comentó que Yukito y su hermano también estaban allá- Shaoran abrió los ojos y miró de inmediato a la niña. Pero ella lo tranquilizó diciendo que no se preocupara que había entendido sus sentimientos a Yukito.

Fue cuando se adelantó y estiró una prenda verde y encima el pañuelo azul del chico. Le dio las gracias y le dijo que la habia hecho especialmente para él.

Sakura se preocupó al ver que él no decía nada y miraba el regalo y después a ella. Habia sido su imaginación o Shaoran la estaba mirando de una manera diferente? Sus ojs brillaban intensamente, y Sakura también sintió que se sonrojaba un poco.

- no.. te gusta? –preguntó preocupada.

- Claro que no!! Yoo- se apresuró a tomar la bufanda y colgársela al cuello. Eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo, y por su culpa no habia dormido bien todos esos días. –gr-gracias

- no, gracias a ti porque me consolaste cuando más lo necesitaba- sonrió Sakura, y Shaoran dio un suspiro de alivio.

Ambos marcharon hacia el templo Tsukimine.

Tomoyo les esperaba como siempre con su cámara y captó el momento exacto donde entraron.

- ya se la terminaste!!- gritó Tomoyo al ver la bufanda que Li llevaba.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron un poco.

En el festival también estaba Touya. Shaoran y Touya quedaron viéndose feo, y Sakura invitó a Yukito de la mano para que recorrieran los puestos. Era cierto lo que Yukito decía, porque estaba sintiéndose como con su papá. Ya no se sentía nerviosa ni sonrojada, solo se sentía feliz por tener un amigo tan gentil como lo era Yukito.

Las luces se apagaron y hubo el ataque de una creación de Cloe, justo en el momento que Sakura iba enseñarles a sus amigos cómo ver el futuro. Estaba juntando sus amnos y cerrando los ojos, cuando comenzó a mirar en las aguas de la laguna se vio la imagen de alguien como el mago Clow. Sakura se asustó y retrocedió y entonces tuvieron que atraparla. Shaoran le había ayudado muchísimo, y ambos pudiron atraparla gracias a los ataques del trueno.

Pero todo habia quedado oscuro y el festival se iba a cancelar.

Sakura no iba a permitir que eso pasara, le habia costado tanto encontrar algo con que agradecer a su amigo y el festival era un evento que todos esperaban!!! Entonces transformó a la carta Brillo y los copitos luminosos calleron por todo el lugar. Y todos miraban admirados el espectáculo.

Sakura se sentía contenta y recordó esa vez que había atrapado a la carta Brillo, en un festival como este. En ese entonces también estaba en compañía de Yukito, su hermano, Tomoyo… y curiosamente también en la compañía de Shaoran.

-Sakura

la chica volteó a mirar a su amigo que se corría adonde ella.

-estás bien?- le preguntó Li preocupado, porque habia cambiado dos cartas a cartas Sakura.

'Shaoran siempre se preocupa por m'

tomó la mano de su amigo dandole una sonrisa cálida y lo guió hasta la orilla del lago.

- todavía no te enseño como ver el futuro- y juntó sus manos, cerró los ojos, mientras Shaoran la miraba sonriendo tiernamente.

Sakura abrió sus ojos y esperó que algo se viera en el lago. Pero solo estaba ella y Shaoran.

- que ves?- preguntó el hechicero Li, acercándose un poco más a la orilla. Él veía solo agua y el reflejo de la luna.

- no veo nada..- pensó Sakura, esperando a ver que más aparecía.

Hasta que los reflejos de ambos comenzaron a moverse. No, el de Shaoran comenzó a moverse. Sakura se sonrojó al ver que ese Shaoran le tomaba de la mano y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Dio la vuelta para ver si eso estaba pasando, pero el Shaoran de verdad seguía mirando el agua pensativo.

- 'por qué veo esoo?? '- pensaba Sakura, tocándose sus mejillas sonrojadas. La escena que se reflejaba ahora cambiaba, y ahora su reflejo abrazaba al chico de Hong Kong, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, mientras él le abrazaba por la cintura.

Escandalizada, Sakura agitó su cabeza furiosamente. Eso no podía ser!!! Por qué veía esas imágenes??! Eran parte de su futuro??

- "Sakura, estás bien?"

Shaoran miró con el entrecejo fruncido a su amiga negar tímidamente, mientras le decía que mejor fueran con los otros.

- 'eso quiere decir que él siempre estará a mi lado?? O que algún día me abrazará de esa manera…'- otra vez negó con la cabeza. Esos pensamientos eran muy vergonzosos. Con Shaoran eran amigos y nunca podían ser pareja…

O sí?

**Continuará??? º.º **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo******

**Notas de la autora: soy una principiante asi q no me mateen xD xD**

**Meroko se cubre con un escudo espero sus verduras y frutas, al menos me bustan los tomatessh nn j aja **

**ojal**** me dejen r/r pa saber en q puedo mejorar porq nunca habia escrito un fic y al final mi amigota Vivi m convencio y ella es la q tiene la culpa sigh j aja pero le dedico a mis amigas este fic q salio en un momento d burrimiento ññ aunq me costo hartoo llanto exagerado porq ando con un dedo malo por el basket xD**

**-----S/S Rulzzz---------------- **

**R/R plzz nn**

**Sii**** Yaaa!!!!**


End file.
